Cayey
Cayey Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.4). Special Agent Melanie Ortiz says: "The FBI has requested their help in investigating a possibly dangerous ghost-related situation here in Cayey, and we might believe Miguel might've seen something that can help point us in the right direction, that's all." is a small town in central Puerto Rico on the Central Mountain range. History In the late 1970s, Esme Torres committed suicide after a long bout with depression and a few months teaching a "particularly boisterous class." A few decades later, for several weeks, the ghost of Esme Torres manifested on the outskirts of Cayey near rivers and forests. Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "The ghost had been manifesting for several weeks, being sought for a thrill by bored students, which pushed it to attack directly." It was as quiet as the town's resident ghosts at first but word of the new ghost spread through the college town. The students went out in droves to look for it. Torres didn't take well to the attention and became aggressive. Nondo egged on his friend Miguel Castillo to seek out the ghost near the apartments on Flamboyan Street. Miguel, Nondo, and Gen went to Flamboyan and encountered a a growling ghost dog then Torres. She tried to grab Miguel but he ran in a panic right into a car. The driver called for an ambulance. The FBI requested Special Agent Melanie Ortiz' help investigating the situation. Around the time the Ghostbusters, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Winston Zeddemore, were away on a case in Paris, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz was in New York City while between her own investigations and promised to help Janine Melnitz on the local workload. However, Melanie had to cut her stay short because of the Cayey case. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.2). Melanie Ortiz says: "Well, it's violent. And worse, teenagers keep looking for it on a dare." Melanie asked Janine for back up to her delight. Melanie asked Kylie Griffin and Egon Spengler for their help during a bust. The FBI San Juan Field Office called ahead of the Ghostbusters' arrival and notified a local hospital of their impending visit. Melanie, Kylie, and Egon arrived the hospital on May 12 to speak with Miguel Castillo, the latest victim of Esme Torres. The attending physician Dr. Quienes only permitted them 10 minutes to speak with Miguel because he still needed his rest. Miguel told Melanie about his encounter. Melanie, Egon, and Kylie suited up and investigated all known manifestation points. A few hours, give or take, later, they were 99% done. Now out in the jungle, they got an active reading. Torres dragged Kylie into a river. Kylie blasted Torres above surface. They chased after Torres but she attacked Kylie again, this time possessing earth and forming into the shape of an arm and hand. Melanie realized Torres was only attacking people of a certain age, students. Kylie reached for her Trap release and forced Torres to emerge. She was trapped by Egon and Melanie. Kylie was still stuck in the remnants of the giant hand. They next looked for the Ghost Dog and concluded it was a benevolent entity that was trying to warn people about Esme Torres' presence. A general exemption (form SL-1) was filed on its behalf. Melanie stayed in Cayey to confirm everything was back to normal. Two days later, she briefed Special Agent Santos at the San Juan Field Office then departed for New York City. Kylie performed follow up research and potentially identified the ghost as Torres. Trivia *Cayey is Taino for "a place of waters." *On page one of Ghostbusters International #6: **Puerto Rico Highway 52 is mentioned. **Cayey's University of Puerto Rico at Cayey, the Arenas Bridge and its history of local lore are alluded to. ***The Arenas Bridge is a truss bridge built in 1894 and is famed as the longest bridge constructed in Puerto Rico during the Spanish colonial period. *On page six of Ghostbusters International #6, Miguel mentioned Flamboyan Street. **The apartments mentioned may be the Los Robles Apartment on the west end of Flamboyan. *The Ghost Dog is part of an actual haunting in Cayey. As Kylie said, there was a cigar factory that was burned to the ground in the late 1800s. The factory's guard dogs were caught in the fire and perished. They haunted the area ever since but typically as auditory manifestations. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ****Mentioned by Melanie on page 12. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.12). Melanie Ortiz says: "It's a four hour flight to Puerto Rico, Dr. Spengler, you'll get plenty of reading done en route." ***Ghostbusters International #5 ****Mentioned by Egon on page 4. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.4). Egon Spengler says: "As I'll be investigating a potentially dangerous manifestation in Puerto Rico, I'm recording my current research for future reference, on the off chance that I'm severely incapacitated." ***Ghostbusters International #6 ****Part 6 ****Haunted America Case File ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Mentioned on What Came Before! page What Came Before! page (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic What Came Before!). Narrator says: "It was Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, along with Dr. Egon Spengler and Kylie Griffin, investigating an aggressive apparition that was assaulting the youth of the town of Cayey - a ghost that slightly reminiscent of the Mexican bogeyman (bogeywoman?) known as La Llorona." References Gallery Cayey02.jpg|Outskirts of Cayey Cayey07.jpg|Outskirts of Cayey Cayey08.jpg|Outskirts of Cayey Cayey09.jpg|Outskirts of Cayey Cayey03.jpg|Hospital exterior Cayey04.jpg|View of Cayey from hospital Cayey05.jpg|Entrance to hospital Cayey06.jpg|Hospital lobby Category:IDW Locations Category:Locations